TIFU: The Super Saiyan Invasion
by NoName9889
Summary: After the riot that occured at Kakashi's court case, the Thrid Hokage lies dead. Before his killer can be found,a new threat faces Kohona. The Super Saiyan Alliance. The Second Part of The Blood Of Kohona Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**The Super Saiyan Invasion**

**ONE**

On the last episode of Naruto, we saw the death of many. Garra was shot and reaped while Naruto was killed by…….GOD! That's right. I killed the title character with a chainsaw. Believe it! And one last casualty. Judge Judith Hokage the Third was sniped. And now part two of the Blood of Kohona trilogy. It started with an A-bomb….

After the death of the Hokage, Kohona was thrown into chaos (Like ho's of a pimp I just shot). The Hokage didn't say who'd be the fifth Hokage (Old man probably couldn't remember) and his killer was not found. The bigger question was how the fuck did he get a high powered anti-tank rifle. Those things could decapitate and elephant.

But one day, the reports came into S.I.A. (Shinobi Intelligence Agency) that the Village Hidden in the Turds, consisting of shinobi rednecks, was A-bombed 15 times since beer gave the rednecks radiation resistance. A week later, a messenger was sent to speak to the S.I.A. This was the conversation between him and S.I.A leader, Kohonamaru.

"I, Mussolini, have a message for you black niggers."

"But we're not black."

"But you wear black, don't you, you niggers." He was hung off Mount Hokagemore 2 minutes later. Now the second messenger.

"I, Hideki Tojo, have a message for you white crackers."  
Kohonamaru sighed and punched him in the face. "Tell me your message you Asian fucker before I tear out your throat and shove it up your ass."

"That doesn't sound so bad." So Kohonamaru did it and fed his dead corpse to a bunch of black bears (Turned out that he was still alive and died a painful death). Now the twenty-sixth messenger (The fates of messengers 3-25 have been withheld due to adult content).

"I, A-hole Hitler, will revenge my twenty-five dead comrades for Mother Russia."

"Aren't you German?"

"My mother was boned so many times, I don't think I'll ever know for sure. Now my message. My almighty furher, Pimpmama Pan Fuckacock (Now you know why they never said what their last names were) declares war on you Asian stereotypical ninja."

"It's shinobi mother-fucker!" He decided to rip out his spinal cord and impale him on it. BELIEVE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

The attack on Kohona was sudden as there were 3 sides in league with the Saiyan alliance. One was the paki-stereotype terrorist group, the Al-Paeda, consisting of Namikan suicide bombers (Half died within 2 minutes of the first attack. Guess how). They were led by Osama Bin Piccolo Den Hussein, the almighty stereotypical Cuban/paki drug lord.

The second were the British stereotypical rappers, the Blood-Coats. They drive-byed the city, stole your bitch, boned your mom, and bought a shit-load of crack in 2 minutes (My record was only 4 minutes. Oh well). They were almost kunai-proof since they had so much bling on, you couldn't even see their faces (And they couldn't see either, resulting in the most friendly fire casualties to ever be recorded). That strength came with one weakness. After a few hours, they'd have to take the bling off or they'd get as green as Osama Bin Piccolo Den Hussein. They were led by DJ Yamcha the Wolf-Fang Nizzle, Bitch!

The third was the Power Ranger Alliance consisting of every Power Ranger ever known. They were lead by the Rainbow Ranger, the Langinator (He'll pop up in other stories). Their strength was the fact that they cannot be fought without laughing (And that's when the AK's come out. Never turns out well). And now the story of that faithful day.

Super Saiyan Base 6:23 P.M.

"But father, I must!"

"No Trunks. Going to the past is straight."

"But I must or I'll be born like you."

""What!? After all the…….gifts I gave you, you dare defy me and little Vegeta from down south!"

"But I must bone Bulma!"

"You want to fuck your mother!?"

"Duh. Everyone else has done it. Plus it is destiny. I must be my own father!"

"But I'm your father!"

"We don't even look alike you cross-dressing freak of faggot nature and you still don't realize there's nobody on our show with white hair but me you faggot-ass dee-dee-dee!"

"There is only one response to that." Vegeta then put a bottle of horse tranquilizers down Trunks' throat, putting him into a coma until his one true prince ('Cough' Gohan! 'Cough') sucks his vagina (Genetic mutation BITCH!!!). Vegeta died minutes later from a estrogen overdose.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

The Forest of Death 3:18 A.M.

After a massive battle between the Kohona shinobi and Al-Paeda, there stood only 2. Sakura the STD Encyclopedia (She had her name changed BITCH!) and Osama Bin Piccolo Den Hussein.

"You killed my lovers you hermaphrodite green bastard."

Piccolo said in the most stereotypical voice imaginable "Maybe it was from the STDs you gave them you pink haired hoar. There was more pubic hair in your vagina then on all 20 of my wives combined and they were hairy-ass bitches."

"Well I fucked them too."

"You bio-tch, I shall rape you for that, now take off your clothes."

"I'm not wearing any."

"Better for me then. Now body stretching power that popped up in only 1 episode and makes absolutely no since!" He then raped Sakura for 5 hours since when something enters her vagina, it can't leave until she has a multiple climax.

5 Hours Later

"How do you like that hoar?"

"Loved it but now you must die" (Duhn-duhn-duhn)(BITCH)

"I cannot you stupid bitch. All that sperm must be logging up your brain. I can regenerate cause I'm cool." He then pulled out a bomb. "Now before I kill you, I must go into song and dance for no apparent reason."

Yeah bitch, you like that

My dick is very phat

I'm talking like Dj Yamcha who is dead

Cause his cats balls is what kept him fed

Now you gonna die

Since when you said had tits it was a lie

You flat as my taxi

Which I hump cause it's so sexy

And now to talk incoherently

Al-lah-lah-lah, Ali-ba-ba-ba-ba

Al-lah-lah-lah, This bombs attached to my balls

Ali-ba-ba-ba-ba, Now to….

Suddenly Piccolo fell to the floor. "My strength it's disappearing at the last minute enforcing anime cliché #42 'Hope comes at the last moment when all look bleak since this shit makes no since."

"You fell for my trap. I'm not called the STD encyclopedia for nothing. Now tear them apart my precioa..precion...okay, maybe the sperm is clogging up my brain. Whatever just kill him." Then Piccolo exploded in a bloody mess but none of the blood hit Sakura since that's anime cliché #6 fucker!

* * *

Jerusalem 6:23 A.M.

A massive battle between the shinobi and super saiyans occurred at Christ's grave. It raged for 5 days until all that was left of the shinobi was Kohonamaru and his 4 most trusted men. Kohonamaru spoke without fear even though he already shitted himself (Get me my brown pants!).

"My trusted brothers, now we make our final stand. Their numbers are great but anime cliché #666 '1 can take on 500 easily' is behind us, now fight to the end!" His men charged but were struck by lightning. "Noooo, ah who am I kidding, I wanted them to die. That's what they get for fucking Sakura."

Suddenly a figure bathed in white light appeared from the legion of saiyans. "Almost all who have fucked her has. It is the punishment for the sin of lust."

"Who are you!?"

"I am the archangel Lucifer."

"You know he's a fallen angel right? His new name is Satan."

"Silence! Those Goth Christians would not lie to me!"

"Wait, only one person is stupid enough to fall for that, Pimpmama Pan Fuckacock!"

Suddenly, the white light turned into an inferno burning every saiyans to a crisp. "No! I am Lucifer! The fire of justice and with god behind me, I cannot die. I have 2 lives like Christ."

Kohonamaru realized then that he has no ideas or motivation for a full fight so he went straight to his finishing move, the cruification jutsu. Suddenly, a cross made of dead souls appeared and grabbed Pan.

"Ha! This won't kill me. I'll just come back to life!""I have a plan Bitch!" he completed the jutsu, summoning the archangel Raphael and his God-Hand AK-47 V.13 and who unloaded on Pan. She died but not for long…

Several hours later

Pan woke up several hours later in a quiet New York street.

"Ha! I knew that stupid human would not kill me! Now where am i?" Pan looked at a street sign and emptied her vagina, eggs and all. It was her worst nightmare. It was 10 St. and Ave. N. It was the home of the Jew demons. Suddenly countless red eyes appeared and swarmed over Pan, bludgeoning her to death with their giant noses. The Super Saiyan Invasion was over but there's more to come, BELIEVE IT BITCHES!!

To Be Continued in Naruto Ultimate: Mass Murderer


End file.
